A resposta é sim
by AryanVamp
Summary: Continuação da fanfic "Have you ever?". O que acontece depois que Duo vai dormir? Leia para saber! 2x1, com leves toques de 3x4.


Nota da autora: Essa fic é a continuação de "Have you ever?". E as parte em itálico são POV do Heero ou Duo...

Agradecimentos: Aos meus primeiros leitores, minha irmã Raquel, e meu amigo Alan. Por toda a força e todos os pedidos de "quero mais!". Vocês me incentivaram a continuar escrevendo.À Mariana, por ter me dado a folha onde eu escrevi a última parte dessa fic... Brincadeira... Mas foi legal ter você pra ouvir minha histórias.Está sendo muito bom te conhecer. Você é demais! E àquelas pessoas que pediram que eu colocasse a continuação dafic. Valeu pelas reviews!

Boa leitura à todos.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A resposta é sim!**_

Heero esperou um tempo depois que Duo se deitou. Quando Duo já estava dormindo, Heero aproveitou para ver o livro que Duo estava lendo antes. Ao abrir o livro um pedaço de papel caiu no chão. Intrigado, Heero pega o papel, em silencio, para não acordar Duo, e abre para ler o que estava escrito. Um sentimento de culpa o invade por estar lendo algo do americano. Heero olha para o garoto deitado na cama. _Duo parece tão calmo quando dorme. Nem parece o garoto animado e tagarela que eu conheço. Se bem que hoje ele estava estranho, parado e não fez nenhuma de suas brincadeiras. Estou preocupado com ele, se tiver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer por ele, eu farei. O sorriso dele iluminou minha vida durante a guerra, mas eu nunca tive coragem de dizer isso a ele. Agora quero recuperar esse sorriso._

Balançando a cabeça para afastar seus pensamentos, Heero volta a olhar para a carta. Finalmente decide lê-la. Olha para o papel na sua mão e percebe marcas redondas nele. Aquilo lhe pega de surpresa. _Duo estava chorando quando escreveu isso! _Aproximando o papel da luz, Heero vê seu nome escrito no papel. Silenciosamente, ele começa a ler a carta e sua expressão começa a mudar. Reconheceu a música que Quatre estava escutando naquela tarde, mas não entendia as perguntas dirigidas a ele. _O que Duo quer dizer? _As respostas de Heero eram afirmativas para as perguntas escritas por Duo. Chegando ao final da música, a expressão de Heero se suaviza. _Então era isso que aquele baka queria. Dizer que me amava. Hn. Duo não tem idéia do que se passa comigo. Ninguém tem, e, mesmo eu, só fui ter certeza há alguns dias. Quando ele começou a ficar diferente... Tenho que consertar esse problema._  
Antes de se deitar, Heero deu um leve beijo nos lábios entreabertos de Duo que, como tinha um sono pesado, nem se mexeu.

No dia seguinte...

Quatre se vira quando Heero entra na cozinha. – Heero! Você está com uma cara boa hoje. O que aconteceu?

—Nada... Só uma noite bem dormida. – Disse sem sorrir, sentando numa cadeira.

—Amigo você não me engana. Mas se não quer falar, tudo bem. Duo ainda está dormindo? – Quatre mudando de assunto...

—Não sei... – os olhos de Heero brilham, o que não passa despercebido por Quatre.

Duo entra na cozinha. – Ouvi meu nome?

—Ah! Eu estava perguntando se você já havia acordado...

—Ah sim... – Duo se senta ao lado de Heero. – Quat, você pode fazer um lanche para mim?

—Posso. – Quatre começa a pegar as coisas nos armários e cozinhar. Então pára e olha para Duo. – O que foi Duo? Porque essa cara?

Duo olha para Quatre. – Não dormi bem. E acordei com uma sensação e um gosto diferente nos meus lábios. Não consigo explicar o que é... 1

Heero desvia o olhar, encabulado, mas Duo não percebe.

—Que estranho não é, Heero? – Quatre brinca com o japonês.

—Hn. Não acho... pode ser só uma coisa boba.

—É... pode ser. – A expressão triste volta à face de Duo.

Quatre deposita o lanche de Duo na mesa a sua frente. – Pronto, seu lanche está aqui, Duo.

—Valeu Quat! – Duo dá um sorriso de agradecimento para Quatre, que retribui, sorrindo também.

A voz de Trowa é ouvida de fora da cozinha assim que Duo termina o lanche. – Anjo! Q, vem aqui, por favor.

Os três saem da cozinha, cada um indo para seu quarto.

—Trowa e Quatre ficam tão bonitos juntos. - Diz Duo, entrando no quarto.

Heero está seguindo Duo. – É verdade. Eles são perfeitos um para o outro.

Duo pára. – Taí uma coisa que eu não esperava que você dissesse.

—Porque? – Heero passa por Duo e senta na cama.

Duo se vira e encara Heero. – Porque você não costuma falar sobre essas coisas. E que cara é essa, soldado perfeito?

Heero fica sério. – Estava pensando... E não me chame mais de soldado perfeito.

—Ué, porque?

Heero olha para as próprias mãos. – Porque a guerra terminou e o soldado perfeito morreu nela.

—Heero, porque você diz isso? – Duo chega perto do japonês.

—Porque eu descobri que não sou perfeito. Nunca fui. Minha frieza só escondia meu medo de demonstrar meus sentimentos e de parecer fraco. Eu me escondia atrás do meu Gundam. – os olhos azuis brilhavam tristemente.

—Heero... – _O que eu faço? Deus! Porque eu não sei como agir? Tenho vontade de abraçá-lo, mas não sei se é o melhor a se fazer._

—Eu invejo você, Duo.

Duo acorda de seus devaneios. – Ahn? Como assim?

Heero não tem coragem de olhar para Duo. – Eu queria ter sua habilidade com as palavras. Você fala o que pensa, sem medir as conseqüências. Eu sempre disse que isso era uma besteira, mas, no fundo, eu queria conseguir fazer a mesma coisa.

—Mas Heero... – Duo tenta falar, mas é interrompido pelo outro.

—Você sempre foi a nossa luz nos tempos de guerra, sempre animou todos. Seu sorriso iluminava todos nós. E agora ele sumiu e eu sei que tenho um pouco de culpa. – os dois choravam.

—Culpa? – Duo se ajoelha perto de Heero e o obriga a encará-lo.

—É... minha falta de jeito... a maneira que eu te trato... eu nunca quis te magoar, mas não conseguia pedir desculpas. Desculpe-me... por favor.

Duo fecha os olhos para impedir que mais lágrimas caíssem. A primeira coisa que vê, depois de abri-los, é o par de olhos azuis do amigo, logo antes de sentir Heero pressionando os lábios contra os seus, num beijo desajeitado. Por impulso, Duo abre os olhos completamente e pula para trás, assustando Heero. _O que foi isso? Heero acaba de me beijar?_

—Desculpa Duo! Agi sem pensar. – _Porque ele reagiu assim? Pensei que ele gostasse de mim..._ – Me enganei sobre uma coisa...

Duo volta à realidade e vê a expressão arrasada do outro. – Sobre o que?

Heero se levanta e caminha na direção de Duo, parando do lado dele. – Pensei que você me amasse. – Ele continua a andar em direção a porta.

—Eu... eu amo. – A voz de Duo sai baixa, mas Heero pára de andar, ainda com a mão na maçaneta.

—O quê... você disse? – A voz dele treme.

Duo consegue falar mais alto dessa vez. – Eu o amo.

Heero se vira e encara as costas de Duo. – Então porque você fugiu?

—Eu fiquei surpreso, só isso.

Heero sorri e anda em direção ao americano parando atrás dele e tocando levemente seu ombro. – Duo...

Duo se vira. – O quê?

—Eu tenho plena consciência de que eu não sei beijar. Afinal, eu nunca beijei ninguém. Mas estou disposto a aprender se você quiser me ensinar. – Heero sorria.

Duo deu um meio sorriso. – Será uma ótima experiência. – ele vai aproximando seu corpo do de Heero. – Acho melhor você saber que a melhor forma de aprender isso é na prática. – Depois de dizer isso, ele beija levemente os lábios de Heero, aprofundando o beijo devagar. Heero acompanha os movimentos do companheiro desajeitadamente e Duo aproveita para explorar a boca do japonês com a língua e estreita o abraço, passando a mão pela nuca dele, fazendo Heero se arrepiar.

Os dois de afastam um pouco para respirar, ainda com os olhos fechados. Mas Heero continua com os braços em volta de Duo. – Eu também o amo, Duo.

Duo abre os olhos. – É sério isso?

—Sim. A resposta para todas aquelas perguntas é sim. – Heero encara o americano.

—Que perguntas? Do que você está falando?

—Desculpa, Duo, eu li sua carta.

Duo se desvencilha do abraço. – O quê! Você não tinha esse direito. Porque você fez isso?

Heero segura os braços de Duo. – Foi sem querer. Eu peguei o livro e a carta caiu. Abri para ver o que era e vi meu nome. Eu não queria te magoar de novo, mas não arrependo de ter lido. Se não tivesse feito isso, eu não teria coragem para me declarar para você.

Duo sorri. – Você tem razão. – Duo o abraça.

—É tão bom ter você em meus braços finalmente. – Heero coloca a cabeça no ombro de Duo. – Você tem um cheiro tão bom...

Duo sorri maliciosamente. – Você sabia que nariz e língua costumam agir juntos?

—Não. – Heero nem sequer se moveu.

—É verdade. O nariz sente o cheiro e, se achar bom, manda impulsos ao cérebro, que manda a língua provar. Assim... – Duo levanta a cabeça de Heero, sente o cheiro de sua face e a lambe. – Você tem gosto de sal... – Ele faz o mesmo com o pescoço de Heero que se arrepia. – Hmm...

—Heero, Duo! Quatre está chamando para o almoço. – Wufei chama.

—Ok! Já estamos indo! – Duo responde.

Heero resmunga. – Já é a hora do almoço? Temos que ir?

—Sim... Temos que ir... – Duo sorri pela expressão do outro.

—Então vamos logo. – Heero pega a mão de Duo e anda em direção a porta.

—Heero, é melhor soltar minha mão, os outros vão perceber.

Heero pára. – E qual é o problema?

—Nenhum... mas eu pensei que você quisesse segredo.

Heero sorri e volta a andar. – Vamos.

Ao chegar na cozinha, os dois soltam as mãos para sentarem à mesa. Quatre olha para Duo com um sorriso. – Finalmente...

Duo olha para Heero. – Estávamos conversando, desculpa pela demora.

—Não era sobre isso que eu estava falando, mas desculpas aceitas.

Duo sorri, o primeiro sorriso genuíno em muitos dias. – Nós precisamos conversar, Quatre.

—Também acho. Vamos sair hoje à tarde? Só nós dois?

Trowa interrompe. – Hei, que história é essa de só os dois? Vai me deixar sozinho a tarde toda?

—Ah querido... é só uma tarde. – Quatre sorri para Trowa e pega sua mão. – Prometo que te recompenso à noite. – Ele pisca.

—Então tá certo. – Trowa beija Quatre.

—Então Duo? Tudo certo?

Duo olha para Heero que só acena afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Tudo certo, Quat. Sou todo seu nessa tarde. – Duo sorri, bagunçando os cabelos de Trowa. – Não vai ficar com ciúmes, ok?

Trowa sorri com desdém. – Eu confio no meu amor. Ele não iria me trocar por você.

—É isso aí! Botei fé. – Duo brinca.

Depois de comer, Duo vai para o quarto se trocar. Heero entra quando Duo está só de short. Duo se aproxima de Heero. – Nossa! Com esse olhar eu me sinto até nu. – Heero sorri e Duo alisa seu rosto suavemente. – Você fica tão bonito quando sorri. Devia fazê-lo mais vezes.

Heero fecha os olhos e Duo aproveita para beijá-lo. – Você é tão lindo, Duo.

—Obrigado. Mas é melhor pararmos por aqui. Não quero deixar Quat esperando. – Heero faz uma carinha triste. – Mas eu prometo, quando eu voltar nós vamos continuar de onde paramos. – Ele dá um selinho em Heero e vai trocar de roupa. – E, por favor, pára de me olhar assim.

Heero fica vermelho. – Vou tentar...

Minutos depois...

—Duo! Vamos! – Quatre esperava na porta.

Duo desce as escadas correndo. – Desculpa, Quat!

—Tudo bem. Mas vamos embora. – Quatre sai da casa, Duo o segue.

Quatre e Duo passaram a tarde toda juntos. Conversaram sobre Trowa e o relacionamento com o loirinho. Até que Quatre tocou no assunto Heero.

—Vamos l� Duo. O que tá rolando?

—Ah, Quat... Eu... ele... nós... – Duo não conseguia falar.

Quatre perdeu a paciência. - Duo, conta logo!

—Certo! – Duo suspira e fala rapidamente. – Nós nos beijamos.

O queixo de Quatre cai rapidamente e seus olhos se abrem bem mais que o normal. – O quê!

—Shhh! Calma Quat. Não grita...

Sem acalmando – Ah... Certo, me conta essa historia direito.

Então Duo relata os acontecimentos, e eles passam uma tarde animada, mas, tanto Duo quanto Quatre queriam voltar para casa, por uma razão já bem conhecida.

Chegando em casa, Duo vai direto para seu quarto, passando pela sala, onde Trowa conversava com Heero. Quatre foi até o namorado, beijou-lhe e sentou-se no seu colo. Já no quarto, Duo começou a trocar de roupa, quando Heero entrou no quarto.

—Heero! – Duo grita. – Sabe bater na porta não?

—Hn. – Heero olha pra Duo, que está vestindo um short preto, com um olhar quase faminto. – Desculpa, esqueci.

—Sei... – Duo fica vermelho por causa do olhar de Heero.

—Você fica tão lindo quando está corado. – Heero sorri se aproximando de Duo lentamente. – Não que você já não seja lindo o bastante, mas corado você consegue ser perfeito.

Mesmo achando que seria impossível, Duo fica mais vermelho, mas encara Heero e sorri. – Somos iguais então. Você fica perfeito quando sorri. Pena que o faça tão raramente...

—Prometo que sorrirei mais de agora em diante... – Heero está cada vez mais perto. – Mas só para você. – Heero segura Duo pela cintura e aproxima seus lábios dos dele. – Só para você...

Duo treme ao sentir a respiração de Heero tão perto e suspira. Heero aproveita e beija Duo. Sem muita experiência, Heero reluta. Duo percebe e começa a guiar o beijo, colocando sua mão na nuca do japonês. O beijo começa suave, os dois garotos experimentando a boca um do outro, mas logo fica mais urgente, Duo brincando com a língua de Heero, incitando-o a brincar também. Heero aprende rápido, e logo começa a passar as mãos pelas costas de Duo arrancando suspiros dele e o fazendo trazer Heero mais para perto de si. Até que...

—Duo! – A voz de Wufei é ouvida do outro lado da porta, junto com batidas na mesma. – Preciso falar com você. Estarei te esperando lá em baixo.

Os dois garotos se separam arfando e se olham demoradamente.

—Tenho que ir... E ainda estou só de short... – Duo deu um beijo estalado em Heero e foi se vestir para falar com Wufei.

Heero se deitou na cama. – Ah... Que pena que Wufei te chamou, tava tão bom aqui...

Duo sorri se dirigindo à porta. – Eu já volto. Então vamos poder continuar. – Duo pisca e solta um beijo para Heero, saindo logo após.

Wufei queria discutir um assunto do trabalho com Duo e o prendeu na biblioteca por um bom tempo. Quando finalmente Duo se livrou daquela conversa, Quatre falou que o jantar estava pronto e pediu para o americano ir chamar Heero para jantar.

Entrando no quarto, Duo encontra Heero ainda deitado e com os olhos fechados. Duo se aproxima lentamente e senta-se na cama de Heero que lentamente abre os olhos. –Hee-chan, o Quat tá chamando pra jantar.

—Hee-chan? Duo, que apelido é esse? - Heero se levanta.

—Não gostou? – Duo se levanta também, se colocando bem, próximo de Heero.

—Não é isso... Só achei estranho. Mas se você quiser, pode me chamar assim.

Duo sorri. – Valeu Hee-chan! – Duo pula e abraça Heero, muito entusiasmado.

—Esse é o Duo que eu conheço! – Heero sorri segurando Duo na sua frente pelos ombros. _Ainda bem que ele voltou ao seu normal_.

—Divertido? Engraçado? Brincalhão? Sorridente? – Duo pergunta, intrigado.

—Não... Inconveniente. – Sem nunca parar de sorrir, Heero bagunça a franja de Duo.

—Hn. – Duo arruma a franja, emburrado. – Eu só não fico com raiva de você por que você fica irresistível quando sorri.

O sorriso de Heero se alarga e ele beija Duo suavemente. – Estamos muito melosos. Nem parecemos nós mesmos. E é melhor descermos, antes que alguém venha atrás de nós. – Duo concordou e segurou a mão que Heero lhe estendia. Os dois começaram a andar lado a lado, mas, ao chegar na porta do quarto, Duo parou, soltando sua mão da de Heero. Heero olha para ele. – O que houve?

Duo olhava a parede do corredor. – Você está pronto para assumir que estamos juntos?

—Porque? – Heero não entendeu o problema.

—Se chegarmos de mãos dadas na sala, eles vão perceber.

—Ah... Você tem algum problema com isso?

—Não, mas se você não quiser, eu vou entender.

Heero sorriu aliviado. – Não tenho problema nenhum... Eles são nossos amigos, eles precisam saber.

—Verdade. – Duo dá um beijo em Heero. Sorrindo ele entrelaça sua mão com a de Heero e recomeça a andar.

Ao chegarem perto da sala, Heero aperta mais a mão de Duo. – Sua mão está gelada!

—Estou nervoso... – Duo dá um meio sorriso.

—Com o quê? – Heero pára para encarar Duo.

—Com a reação dos garotos.

—Relaxa... Afinal, temos Quatre e Trowa, né? Eles são namorados há tempos, desde antes do fim da guerra. – Heero olha carinhosamente para Duo.

—É verdade. Eles vão entender. – Duo sorri abertamente e acaricia a mão de Heero.

Eles voltam a andar e entram na sala de jantar, encontrando os três amigos sentados e duas cadeiras vagas para eles.

—Finalmente! Por Allah! Porque demoraram tanto? – Quatre não percebe as mãos entrelaçadas.

Duo gargalha. – Ah Quat... Por nada não... – Eles se sentam lado a lado, quase grudados.

Trowa sorri maliciosamente e passa a mão pelos cabelos de Quatre. – Acho que eu sei o quê que eles estavam fazendo. Quat, meu anjo, você não está percebendo nada de diferente neles não?

Quatre fica pensativo e olha melhor para os dois. – Hm, eles estão sorrindo, e estão sentados bem perto... – Quatre se interrompe. – Ah! É o que eu estou pensando que é? 2

Rindo da expressão de Quatre, Duo responde. – Sim, Quat, é isso aí!

Quatre dá um pulo, se levanta e vai abraçar o amigo. – Que bom que tudo deu certo!

—Já não era sem tempo... – Todos olham para Wufei, que está sentado, olhando para Duo.

—O que você quer dizer com isso? – Heero perguntou, intrigado.

Wufei sorri. – Que já estava na hora de vocês se entenderem, afinal era obvio o que vocês sentiam um pelo outro.

Trowa concorda. – Só vocês que não queriam ver isso.

—Tá certo, vamos comer, que eu tô com fome. – Duo muda de assunto rapidamente e todos começam a se servir.

Depois de jantar, os garotos tinham o "ritual" de sentarem-se nos sofás da sala para conversar e assistir TV. Naquela noite em especial, a conversa girou em torno do novo relacionamento de Duo e Heero. Quatre aproveitou a oportunidade para se vingar de todas as vezes que Duo o fizera ficar vermelho com seus comentários sobre o namoro dele com Trowa. A noite seguiu animada, mas Duo foi deitar-se cedo. Heero ficou mais um pouco mais com os amigos, mas quando Wufei foi para seu quarto, ele decidiu que era a hora de ir e deixar os dois a sós.

Ao chegar no quarto, Heero anda silenciosamente, pois viu que Duo estava deitado embaixo das cobertas, provavelmente dormindo.

—Pensei que você não fosse subir nunca. – Duo fala, assustando Heero.

Heero arfava. – Você me assustou! Pensava que você estivesse dormindo...

Duo levanta-se, andando como um gato e encarando Heero com um olhar lascivo. – Estava só esperando por você...

Heero cora, assustado com a postura do outro. – Me esperando pra quê? 3

Duo vai se aproximando de Heero, até colar seu corpo com o do garoto. – Achei que estivesse obvio. – Ele segura os braços de Heero.

_A noite promete._ – Esse foi o último pensamento de Heero antes de ser jogado na cama.

Minutos depois, no quarto de Quatre e Trowa...

Quatre olha para o namorado, assustado. – Trowa...

Trowa se vira para Quatre, com a camisa recém-tirada na mão. – Que foi, anjo?

Quatre abraça Trowa pela cintura. – Nós fazemos tanto barulho assim?

Trowa sorri, puxando Quatre para a cama. – Não sei... Pode ser que sim. – ele se deita, trazendo Quatre para se deitar com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. – Realmente não me importo, anjo. Tenho coisas melhores para pensar...

Quatre olha para Trowa, seus olhos brilham e um sorriso malicioso desponta em seu rosto.

Em seu quarto, um zangado Wufei tentava, sem sucesso, dormir. – Argh! Como eles são barulhentos! – Se rendendo, Wufei coloca um travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

* * *

1 Eu consigo... XP 

2 Quatre se fazendo de desentendido...

3 Como Heero é ingenuo.


End file.
